Frustration
by Kismy
Summary: Cette histoire se situe après Révélation. Cela fait maintenant un an que Bella est vampire, un an qu'elle est mariée à Edward, un an que Renesmée est née. La vie continue, et les aventures avec.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Etudes

Mes premiers mois en tant que vampire avaient été les plus difficiles, malgré l'aide que m'avaient apporté Edward et Jasper, le spécialiste des nouveaux nés, et bien que j'eu été extrêmement sage quand il était question de sang humain. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an que ma transformation avait été effectuée, un an qu'Edward était mien pour toujours, un an que Renesmée était née. Cette dernière donnait l'impression qu'elle était une petite fille de 5 ans, elle n'en avait en réalité qu'un. Elle parlait à présent parfaitement bien, mais elle préférait encore utiliser son moyen de communication initial, par l'esprit. Elle grandissait à une vitesse ahurissante, si bien qu'Edward et moi n'avions pas tardé à remplacer son lit de bébé dans le cottage par un lit de petit enfant.

Il était prévu qu'Edward et moi allions étudier à Dartmouth à la rentrée scolaire prochaine, puisque j'arrivais à suffisamment me contrôler pour côtoyer des hommes à longueur de journée, à mon plus grand bonheur puisque je pouvais garder contact avec Charlie et Renée ainsi qu'avec mes amis sans les mettre en danger.

J'entendis Jasper discuter tout bas mais vivement avec Carlisle. J'avais l'impression qu'ils oubliaient que j'étais à présent vampire moi aussi, et que je les entendait parfaitement, bien qu'ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de Carlisle, un étage plus haut.

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit très prudent, s'exclama Jasper.

Je pouvais deviner dans sa voix une once d'anxiété.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Jasper. Tu vois bien toi aussi que Bella arrive très bien à se contrôler, et qu'elle est parfaitement capable d'entamer une année d'études a Dartmouth, renchérit Carlisle.

-Oui mais…

-Oui mais rien du tout, le coupa Carlisle. Et puis si il arrive quoi que ce soit, Edward sera là pour régler le problème et aider Bella d'accord ?

Je cessai d'écouter. Nous en avions discuté des centaines de fois, pourtant Jasper semblait toujours réticent à m'envoyer fréquenter des humains vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, dans une université à des kilomètres d'eux.

Me mouvant aussi rapidement que je pouvais, je m'empressai de retrouver Edward au cottage. Il tentait d'endormir Renesmée, qui se trouvait désormais assez grande pour veiller aussi tard que ses parents. Ce qui était impossible puisque ni Edward, ni moi, ni aucun autre membre de la famille ne dormait. Je laissai Edward seul un moment avec la petite, puis le retrouvai dans la chambre. Lui tenant la main, je déposai un baiser sur le front de ma fille.

-Dors Renesmée, il faut que tu te reposes. Demain nous irons chasser.

Rassérénée par cette promesse, elle se blottit dans un coin du lit, près du mur, enroulée dans sa couverture, et s'endormit aussitôt.

-Tu trouves toujours les bons mots, me chuchota Edward dans l'oreille.

Je me dirigeai vers notre chambre, sachant pertinemment qu4edward m'y suivrais. Je sentis ses mains puissantes mais désormais à température égale s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Il me tourna vers lui.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? me questionna-t-il.

Sa faculté à lire dans les pensées des personnes qui l'entouraient ne s'appliquait pas à moi, à son grand déshonneur. Je dois avouer que cela m'arrangeait quelque fois.

-Jasper m'énerve. Il est persuadé que je ne suis pas capable d'aller à Dartmouth à la rentrée. Mais je peux le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux le faire ! m'emportai-je.

-Bien sûr mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai confiance en toi. Et Carlisle, Esmé, Alice aussi. Tout le monde. C'est juste que Jasper est un peu déstabilisé. Tu sais, il a toujours connu des nouveaux-nés dangereux et sanguinaires, alors l'exception que tu es réduit à néant toutes les théories qu'il avait crées au long de sa vie...

-Mouais… bougonnai-je. Il ne me fait pas confiance. Je pensais qu'une fois transformée, ses sentiments à mon égard changeraient. Il a toujours été froid et distant avec moi. Il ne m'aime pas.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises Bella. Jasper est comme ça avec tout le monde d'accord ? Alors ne te prend pas la tête à cause de lui.

Mes lèvres cherchèrent les siennes, embrassant au passage son épaule, son cou. Il me porta dans ses bras et me posa sur le lit. Je me pelotonnai contre son torse de marbre, caressant le contour de ses muscles. Il était toujours aussi beau, mais je finissais par m'habituer à l'idée qu'il était mien, que j'étais sienne, qu'il m'avait choisie. J'étais la femme (vampire !) la plus comblée du monde : j'avais une fille et un mari magnifique que je pourrais aimer jusqu'à l'éternité, une famille aimante, et j'allais faire mes études dans une des universités les plus prestigieuses des Etats-Unis. Que demander de plus ?

Le temps passait lentement. Parfois, avoir l'éternité pour soi était une bonne chose, parfois non. J'étais trop frustrée pour faire quelque chose avec Edward cette nuit là. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de convaincre Jasper. Bien que son avis ne changerait pas à la décision prise par la famille, obtenir sa confiance ma paraissait indispensable. J'aimais Jasper comme un frère, mais je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était réciproque.

Donnant un baiser rapide à Edward, je me levai et sortis dans le jardin. A la lisière de la forêt, j'aperçus Jacob, sous sa forme lupine, qui somnolait en ronflant. Mon meilleur ami. Il avait failli être plus que ça pendant une petite période, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'imprègne de Renesmée. Ma fille de un an. Il était bien décidé à l'attendre autant qu'il faudrait pour pouvoir l'aimer pleinement. En attendant, il passait ses journées en notre compagnie, ne supportant pas d'être éloignée d'elle plus de quelques minutes. Renesmée s'était elle aussi tellement habituée à lui que tout ce qu'elle faisait devait être approuvé et suivi par Jacob. Il était pour l'instant son ami, mais dans quelques temps il serait sûrement plus. L'idée que Renesmée puisse un jour sortir avec JACOB m'étais difficile à accepter, la différence d'âge entre eux étant trop importante à mon goût.

Je regagnai la maison familiale et m'installai à côté d'Esmé sur la grande table du salon. Elle travaillait sur le projet d'une nouvelle petite maison au bord de la rivière, Emmett et Rosalie ayant émis l'envie de vivre un peu à l'écart de la famille, à l'instar d'Edward et moi. Admirant ses plans, je me mis à fredonner. Moi qui chantait comme une casserole durant ma vie humaine, je m'étais à présent découvert une réelle passion pour le chant lyrique. Edward étant un virtuose du piano, nous donnions quelques fois de petits récitals au bonheur de Carlisle, grand amateur de musique.

-Cela te plaît ? me demanda Esmé, en désignant ses plans. Tu crois que ce sera au goût d'Emmett et Rosalie ?

-Bien sûr Esmé ! Tout ce que tu réalises est magnifique, qui pourrait ne pas aimer ce que tu fais ?

-Merci ma chérie, me répondit-elle, en m'embrassant sur le front. Je t'aime. Et au fait, je crois qu'Alice voulait te parler. Elle a vu quelque chose d'intéressant à propos d'elle et toi dans le futur, m'informa-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Je soupirai puis allai trouver Alice dans sa chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Passes temps

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Alice m'annonce le retour d'un horrible méchant vampire, mais alors toute la famille aurait déjà été au courant et Esmé n'aurait pas souri.

-Oh Bella ! J'ai vu que tu allais avec moi à Seattle pour faire du shopping ! Youpi ! On ira t'acheter une nouvelle robe et des escarpins et du maquillages et… et… Et j'ai vu dans un magasin de magnifiques barrettes pour Nessie ! Demain ! Demain !

Elle sautillait sur place comme une gamine de dix ans, toute excitée à l'idée de pouvoir magasiner en ma compagnie et de gâter Renesmée. Je soupirai. Evidemment, je ne pouvais y échapper, mais je voulais faire plaisir à ma sœur et meilleure amie.

-D'accord Alice, mais pas trop de folies !

Elle me sauta au cou et m'embrassa. Sa mine réjouie me fit plaisir, et je jugeai que cela valait le coup. Au moins, elle serait de bonne humeur pour les quelques jours à venir.

La nuit passa et Edward me rejoignit dans la maison avec Renesmée, à présent réveillée. Je la pris dans mes bras et portai sa menotte à ma joue. Dans mon esprit se matérialisa une image d'Edward, Jacob, Renesmée et moi en train de chasser. J'embrassai le creux de sa main et répondis :

-Oui, nous irons chasser ce matin. Et Jacob sera là aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me souri puis se mit à lire son livre préféré, _Les Hauts de Hurlevents_. Elle avait apparemment hérité de mes goûts littéraires dès son plus jeune âge.

Je retournai au cottage en quête de vêtements banals pour chasser, puisque je n'arrivais toujours pas à être aussi propre qu'Edward après m'être rassasiée. Autant utiliser des vêtements qu'Alice ne regretterait pas ! Je pris aussi un jean et un tee-shirt noir pour Renesmée, puis retournai à la grande maison. Jacob était réveillé, je le saluai d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. Il tenait ma fille dans ses bras, sa tête fourragée dans ses cheveux comme Edward aimait le faire avec moi. Il l'aimait, c'était évident ! Tout en lui, lorsqu'il était avec elle, exprimait la passion et l'impatience. On voyait clairement qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que Nessie soit en âge de l'aimer aussi.

-Allons-y ! annonça Edward.

Nous nous mîmes en route, Renesmée sur le dos de son père, Jacob suivant tout de suite derrière, et moi fermant la marche. Nous allâmes dans les tréfonds de la forêt environnante, là où aucun homme ne pourrait croiser notre chemin. Nous nous arrêtâmes et je me concentrai sur les sons et les odeurs alentours. Sentant la fragrance d'un lynx vers le sud, je m'enfonçai dans l'obscurité de la forêt, accompagnée d'Edward, tandis que Jacob emmenait Renesmée vers l'ouest. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour elle. Jacob ne laisserait jamais rien lui arriver, et je préférais qu'elle ne me voie pas chasser.

Apercevant mon lynx, j'oubliai Jacob et Nessie et me précipita sur lui. Il fût rapide, mais moins que moi. Mes dents se plantèrent dans sa gorge et je sentis le sang chaud couler le long de mon cou. Je m'empressai de le vider de son sang, savourant chaque gorgée qui me procurait un plaisir intense, un extrême sentiment de satisfaction. Mon esprit se libéra de toutes mes peurs et mes angoisses, laissant place au délice et à l'euphorie de l'instant.

Lorsque j'eu fini, je jetai la dépouille du félin sur le côté. Tournant le regard vers Edward, je vis qu'il avait déjà fini et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de chasser, comme me l'indiquait ses magnifiques prunelles dorées. Ses vêtements étaient en parfait état contrairement aux miens qui étaient en lambeaux, suite aux débattements du lynx. Ma peau pâle et froide était presque complètement découverte.

-Bella…

Comme d'habitude, avec une moue malicieuse, il défit sa chemise et me l'enfila, déposant au passage un baiser dans le creux de mon cou.

Je le remerciai et nous rejoignâmes Jacob et Renesmée. Eux aussi avaient fini de chasser. Je les laissai avec Edward et retournai à la maison plus rapidement qu'eux. Edward et Jacob le savaient, je détestais me montrer à ma fille dégoulinante de sang et les vêtements déchirés. Cela me rappelait un peu trop le jour de sa naissance, où mes vêtements avaient étés détruits pour faciliter la césarienne d'urgence et où je m'étais vomi dessus tout le sang que j'avais ingurgité pour nourrir le bébé qui grandissait en moi.

Je ne voulais surtout pas que Renesmée se souvienne de moi comme cela…

Arrivée au cottage, je pris une douche pour effacer toute trace de sang, puis enfilai une courte robe bleue nuit. Je savais qu'elle plairait à Edward, c'est dans cette couleur qu'il me préférait, et Alice jugerait cette tenue tout à fait appropriée à notre après-midi de shopping.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la grande demeure, mes partenaires de chasse étaient aussi de retour.

Alice avait déjà pris les clés de sa voiture et s'apprêtait à descendre les marches du perron pour se rendre au garage.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à Seattle, grâce à la conduite folle d'Alice. Malgré ma transformation en vampire, le goût pour les voitures de sport espéré par Edward n'était pas apparu. Tant mieux, car bien que je sache que même si nous avions un accident, ni Alice ni moi ne serions blessées, la vitesse m'angoissait toujours autant.

Nous filâmes de magasin en magasin, ressortant toujours de ceux-ci chargées de sacs et paquets divers.

Alice insistait pour à chaque fois m'offrir une tenue complète, si en échange je faisais de même avec elle, souhait dont je ne voyais pas l'intérêt, sinon de dépenser de l'argent pour autre que soi même, ce qui, de toute façon ne me dérangeait en rien. La mine réjouie de ma sœur faisait tout mon bonheur, et j'aurais très bien pu me passer du magasinage et juste passer la journée en sa compagnie pour me sentir bien.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Alice essayant une robe dans une cabine d'essayage, je m'assis près de la vitrine du magasin, attendant qu'elle sorte pour passer au magasin suivant quand soudain j'aperçus à travers les nuages un rayon de soleil qui s'infiltrait dans le magasin. Je me réfugiai vers le fond de la salle pour ne pas que le soleil m'atteigne, dévoilant ainsi ma vraie nature à tous les humais présents dans le magasin par le scintillement de ma peau dès lors qu'elle entrerait en contact avec la lumière du soleil.

A travers la porte de la cabine, je prévins Alice :

-Alice, il y a du soleil dehors ! Du soleil, que du soleil, plein de soleil ! Presque la totalité des nuages sont partis, on ne peut pas sortir du magasin ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Prend n'importe quel vêtement et rejoins-moi, m'ordonna t'elle.

Attrapant au vol un pantalon sur un étalage, je m'empressai d'entrer dans sa cabine. Je lui répétai ce que je venais de lui dire, précisant au passage que le magasin fermait tôt, dans moins d'un quart d'heure, tandis qu'elle sortait son téléphone de sa poche et composait un numéro que je n'identifiai pas.

-Jasper ? chuchota-t-elle. On a besoin de toi !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Evasion

Alice et moi fîmes patienter le dirigeant du magasin un quart d'heure supplémentaire, tandis que Jasper devait venir nous chercher. Il était convenu que nous devions l'attendre ici et nous laisser faire lorsqu'il nous ferait sortir du magasin sans nous exposer au soleil. Nous promîmes au vendeur de lui acheter maintes tenues si il nous laissait encore quelques minutes pour choisir. L'envie alléchante d'argent et notre « beauté » inhumaine le fît accepter après quelques hésitations. Alice essayait robe sur robe et jupe sur jupe, faisant semblant de ne pouvoir arrêter son choix sur l'une d'elles, tandis que je me contentai d'arpenter les couloirs de vêtements et accessoires à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait m'intéresser.

Soudain, j'entendis au loin un bruit assourdissant d'un puissant, très puissant moteur. Le 4x4 d'Emmett.

Je rejoignis Alice en vitesse et lui chuchotai :

-Ils arrivent ! Avec la voiture d'Emmett.

-J'ai entendu, et vu aussi. Fais comme si de rien n'étais, nous ne sommes pas sensées savoir qu'ils viennent.

Je fis mine de chercher un quelconque pantalon en attendant de découvrir le plan que Jasper nous avait concocté.

Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violement sur Jacob et Sam qui entrèrent, la mine renfrognée. Sam nous tira vers lui tandis que Jacob cachait nos têtes avec de gros sacs en toile.

-Police ! cria Sam en direction du vendeur. Est-ce que ces femmes vous ont fait du tort ? Elles sont accusées de vols à main armée, recherchées depuis une semaine.

-N…Non, enfin… bégaya l'homme.

-Bien, alors nous les emmenons.

Jacob attrapa Alice par le bras et Sam se chargeât de moi. Je voyais parfaitement alentours malgré le sac qui était sensé me cacher la vue.

-Met tes mains dans tes poches me souffla Sam à l'oreille.

Je m'exécutai, puis les deux « faux » policiers nous embarquèrent dans la voiture, où nous attendaient Jasper et Edward. Jacob prit le volant, puis Sam nous débarrassa de nos sacs. Croisant le regard de nos maris respectifs, Alice et moi éclatâmes de rire, bientôt suivies par nos amoureux. Edward m'embrassa et Jasper me fit un clin d'œil. Son hostilité avait apparemment momentanément disparue. Le sourire aux lèvres, je remerciai Sam et Jacob, les deux seuls qui avaient pu sortir au grand jour sans se faire remarquer. Contre toute attente, Jacob grogna.

-Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir un minimum ?

Je ne sais pas moi, regarder la météo, vous couvrir un peu plus… Vous êtes complètement inconscientes !

Etonnée, je me tournai vers Edward :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il à ? Personnellement, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt drôle.

-Je crois qu'il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié d'avoir été éloigné si longtemps de Nessie.

Nessie… Je faillis protester à l'entente de ce surnom, mais je m'étais promis de ne plus faire de remarques désobligeantes à ce sujet, car il est vrai que j'avais réagi un peu fort lorsque Jacob l'avait utilisé pour la première fois. Ma réaction avait été un peu exagérée, et après réflexion, je trouvais moi aussi ce petit nom plutôt sympathique, et je l'utilisais même de temps en temps.

Gênée, je pris la parole pour Alice et moi :

-Jacob… On… Nous sommes désolées. Nous n'avons pas pensé, ni Alice ni moi, que le temps s'améliorerait dans l'après-midi, je…

-C'est bon, c'est rien, pas la peine de me faire ton petit discours désolé. J'ai compris, bougonna Jacob.

-Mais enfin Jacob, ce n'est pas la fin du monde d'être éloigné de Renesmée pendant une petite demi-heure, dit Alice.

Jacob se tourna vers elle, oubliant de regarder la route :

-Et bien si, c'est la fin du monde Alice ! s'emporta-t-il. Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens quand je suis loin d'elle.

Tu ne sais pas que j'ai tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose que j'en suis sur le point de me transformer, tu ne sais pas combien je l'aime.

Tu ne sais rien des loups, tu ne sais rien de l'imprégnation, tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens pour ce bébé ! Alors maintenant tais-toi et laisse moi tranquille d'accord ?

Alice ne savait même plus quoi dire…

-J…Jacob… Regarde devant toi, s'il te plait ?murmurai-je.

Je lançai un regard d'excuse à Alice, pour l'énervement de mon meilleur ami, et dans le rétroviseur, le même, adressé à Jacob qui je le savais souffrait à en pleurer.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur de la voiture.


	4. Chapter 4

_Evidemment, tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et la base de l'histoire aussi, je ne fais que broder autour._

_Merci pour les reviews, ça m'aide pour faire la suite, continuez à me donner vos avis !_

_Ensuite, désolée si je met un peu de temps pour écrire tous ces chapitres mais je passe bientôt mon brevet blanc et j'ai pas mal de travail donc j'ai pas vraiment de temps. Il faut être patient dans la vie ! =)_

…………………………………………………………

Chapitre 4 : Visions

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'évasion du magasin. Jacob ne nous en voulait plus autant à Alice et moi, et tout était revenu dans l'ordre.

J'étais en compagnie d'Edward dans notre petite maison, Renesmée jouait avec Rosalie dans le jardin.

L'instant était parfait. Blottie contre mon mari, tranquille, je fermai les yeux pour savourer la douceur du moment. Il me caressa la joue et m'embrassa.

Je lui rendis son baiser avec une ardeur fougueuse soudainement prise entre les mailles du filet du désir.

Mes mains agrippèrent sa chevelure cuivre, mes lèvres contre les siennes, toujours, encore… Dans ces moments là, j'arrivais rarement à me contrôler, encore moins à m'arrêter. Parfois gênant.

***

Nous étions de retour au domaine familial, après plusieurs heures de folie furieuse.

Alice vînt vers Edward, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Edward ? Bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Tu pars à Paris !

Incrédule, je me tournai vers lui.

-Mais enfin… Alice, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Je voyais bien qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que moi. Alice avait encore dû bloquer ses pensées en chantant l'hymne national en arabe dans sa tête, ou quelque chose de semblable.

Tu pars à Paris répéta-elle.

Puis plus doucement :

-Carlisle va t'y envoyer, il parait qu'il y a quelques problèmes chez le clan de Denali, un petit problème de rien du tout, un minuscule riquiqui problème. Un tellement petit problème que ça ne te dérangera pas de m'avoir dans tes pattes le temps de ton séjour là-bas, pour que je puisse faire les boutiques.

Je souris devant la demande d'Alice.

-S'il te plait Edward ! Emmène-moi ! A Paris ! La capitale de la mode !

-Oh la la ! Pas de précipitations ! s'écria-t-il. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vais m'y rendre, donc je vais d'abord demander des renseignements à Carlisle et ensuite nous verrons si ta demande PEUT être acceptée…

Comme c'était naïf de la part d'Edward de dire cela !

J'avais bien compris moi, qu'Alice s'était déjà vue les bras chargés de paquets dans l'avenue des Champs Elysées, j'avais bien compris qu'elle s'était déjà vue aux côtés d'Edward durant tout le long voyage jusqu'en France. C'était sûr, elle allait y aller.

Edward rejoignît Carlisle dans son bureau. Je restai avec Renesmée, n'ayant pas besoin de monter avec lui pour entendre la conversation. Il suffisait que je me concentre un peu.

« -Carlisle ?

-Edward…

-Que se passe-il avec Tanya ? Alice m'a prévenue que j'irais en France à cause du clan des Denali.

-Oui… Ecoute… Tu te rappelles de Miranda ?

-Oui, c'est la « mère » de Tanya et ses sœurs, qui est décédée il y a des années.

-Exactement. Et bien, avant de mourir, elle a transformé quelqu'un d'autre. Sans le dire à personne.

Kate l'a retrouvée lorsqu'elle était à Paris en voyage, grâce à son odeur familière. Je juge important qu'il y ait quelqu'un à leurs côtés. On ne te demande rien, juste de les épauler un peu, leur sœur est encore jeune.

-Bien.

Je le savais agréablement surpris.

-Quand dois-je partir ? demanda Edward.

-Au plus tôt, demain serait le mieux.

-Pas de problème, je vais préparer mes affaires. Il vaut mieux que Bella reste ici avec Renesmée non ?

-Oui, je pense que cela est préférable. Nessie a besoin d'au moins un de ses parents.

J'entendis Edward quitter la salle, fermer la porte, mais Carlisle le rappella :

-Edward ! Au fait, il vaut mieux que tu emmènes Alice. Elle ne me pardonnerait jamais si je ne la laissais pas partir.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'intéressée. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. Amusée, j'embrassai Renesmée sur la tête, tandis que Jacob grommelait :

-Tant mieux… ça nous fera un peu de vacances…

Il savait pertinemment qu'Alice pouvait l'entendre.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir puis nous proposa de partir à la chasse avec elle. Je refusai, m'étant rassasiée il y a peu, mais Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett acceptèrent de bon cœur.


	5. Chapter 5

_*Désolée si c'est si long à être publié et si court à l'écrit au final mais premièrement j'avais la grippe, donc j'étais exténuée et j'ai passé 4 jours entiers à dormir, ensuite j'ai brevet blanc lundi prochain donc je révise a fond, et re-ensuite mon ordi a des ratés, il marche une fois sur deux, bref, c'est la cata._

_*Ensuite, merci pour vos reviews, c'est encourageant pour la suite !_

_*Encore désolée pour la longeur des chapitres, certains s'en sont plaint et je les comprend, mais je sais pas, j'arrive pas à faire plus long, donc il va falloir s'y faire !_

Chapitre 5 : Confiance ?

Carlisle, Jasper, Esmé et moi avions accompagnés Edward et Alice à l'aéroport. Ceux-ci nous firent un dernier geste d'au revoir avant d'embarquer dans l'avion non sans embrassades et enlaces passionnées. Alice nous promit de nous ramener un petit quelque chose de Paris, complètement inutile. Carte bleue en poche, elle avait déjà préparé son planning du week-end, séjour trop court pour elle… Sa vitesse vampirique ne s'appliquait pas au choix des vêtements !

Quant à Edward, il s'attendait juste à passer un moment avec ses amies, en faisant connaissance d'un nouveau membre de leur famille.

A bientôt mon amour… me murmura Edward à l'oreille. Je t'aime. Occupe toi bien de Renesmée.

Comme d'habitude ! récriai-je, amusée.

Puis il entra pour de bon dans l'avion. Il me fit un dernier regard en coin que j'aimais tant accompagné d'un clin d'oeil par son hublot, chose qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu voir à une telle distance.

Lorsque l'avion fut loin, nous fîmes demi-tour vers la voiture pour rentrer à Forks, en silence. Mais pas pour longtemps : je contait profiter du voyage pour m'entretenir en face à face avec Jasper, à propos de ma future scolarité.

Une fois dans le parking, je m'assis à l'arrière du véhicule avec Esmé tandis que Carlisle conduisait à côté de Jasper.

Je respirai un grand coup, bien que cela me soit inutile, puis attendit que Jasper finisse sa discussion avec Carlisle.

Esmé me regarda bizarrement, surprise par mon soudain élan d'anxiété.

En réalité, j'avais peur. Peur que Jasper me montre la vérité en face, celle que je ne sois pas capable d'aller à l'université. Peur qu'il me sous-estime. Peur de me disputer avec mon frère. J'aimais Jasper énormément, c'était mon frère, ma famille, mon soutien ! Il était celui qui m'avait le plus aidée avec Edward durant mes débuts de vampire, étant après moi le dernier à avoir adopté le régime végétarien de la famille. Et j'avais peur qu'une discussion comme celle qui allait se produire ne le mette en colère contre moi.

Mais elle était nécessaire, je voulais faire mes études, et je savais que j'en en étais capable.

Enfin, j'interpellai l'intéressé.

-Hum… Jasper ?

-Oui Bella ?

-Eh bien, je… Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de tourner autour du pot des heures, alors je vais aller droit au but.

Je fit une, pause, respira un bon coup une seconde fois, pris mon courage à deux mains et débita, d'une voix encore plus rapide que d'habitude :

-Vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne me trouve pas capable d'aller à Dartmouth, j'y serais avec Edward, pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

A ma grande surprise, il éclata de rire.

-Ah, Bella ! Bien sûr que si je te fais confiance ! Que tu me parles de ça m'amuse. Bref, c'est juste que pour moi il est trop tôt pour que tu partes déjà loin de nous, alors que tu n'as qu'un an ! Je sais que cela doit suffire, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Je le sens mal… Je sais que cela paraît bête et méchant mais je n'ai vraiment aucune raison décente à te fournir. Mais toi, fais moi confiance, au moins pour cette fois, et n'y vas pas… Pas maintenant. L'année prochaine peut-être ? Je suis sûr que cela ne posera pas de problèmes à Edward.

Je me tus, à la fois surprise et peinée par ce que Jasper venait de me dire. Je ne savais pas trop si il fallait me rallier à son opinion ou continuer à résister. Pourquoi ne pas y aller dès cette année ?

Si son unique problème était son « mauvais pressentiment », si il pouvait se passer quoi que ce soit, Alice le verrai à coup sûr, et Edward et moi rentrerions immédiatement à Forks.

Je ressassai ces idées durant tout le chemin du retour, indécise, perturbée.


End file.
